A Ride to Finlandia
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Harry dan Draco beserta kedua adiknya ditugaskan Kingsley untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus di Finlandia, dan perjalanan mereka tidak akan menjadi tenang. OC insides!


Cara disini! Rindukah kalian pada saya? Pasti ya pada kangen! /dor/ Yak to the point aja ya, saya kali ini menulis fanfic dengan tema Mystery/Horror. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis beginian, dan saya gatau kenapa saya bisa mikirin alur begini…. -_-" ojan. Sebenernya ini untuk fanfic di fandom lain, tapi entah kenapa rasanya pas aja disini.

Oh ya, idenya ini bareng bareng digarap dengan Kirika Hunting a.k.a Rika, makasih ya cantik! ;;) /dor/

DISCLAIMER : J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

WARNINGS : OC,OOC, Slightly AU.

* * *

><p><strong>A Ride to Finlandia<strong>

_Cara Camellia_

__

* * *

><p><p>

**Prologue: It Begins Here**

"Menyebalkan." Gumam gadis berambut pirang cerah yang tengah bersandar di pilar. "Kenapa juga Mr. Kingsley mengirim kita ke Finlandia menggunakan transportasi _muggle_?"

"Pelankan suaramu kalau tidak mau dikira gila." Tukas lelaki berambut pirang yang mirip dengan gadis itu. "Mereka tidak tahu apa arti _muggle._"

Gadis dengan mata coklat yang sedari tadi duduk diam di kursi memandang kedua kakak beradik dengan rambut pirang yang sedari tadi bertengkar ringan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau harus naik kereta bawah tanah, Lara?"

"_Kenapa?"_ ulang Lara Malfoy "Kau tanya_ kenapa?_ Kau tidak dengar beritanya apa?"

"Aku dengar." Sahut lelaki berkacamata yang ada di samping Lara. "Kematian di kereta bawah tanah mencapai 560.708 jiwa kan?"

"_What?"_ Draco Malfoy—kakak Lara—yang sedari tadi diam memandang sahabatnya—Harry Potter—"Jangan bercanda, kenapa juga Kingsley mengirim kita memakai transportasi ini?"

"Itu dia." Tukas Lara "Makanya aku tidak mau menggunakan…ini."

Kirika Potter yang lebih banyak diam sedari tadi memandang ketiga orang yang sedari tadi berdiskusi "Aku sudah dengar juga tentang itu, dan aku rasa…ada alasan kenapa tingkat kematiannya banyak sekali. Tidak mungkin sekedar musim dingin dapat membunuh _muggles _semudah ini." Katanya. "Mereka jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kalian duga."

Draco, Lara, dan Harry memandang Rika dengan tatapan heran. Baru saja Lara hendak menanyakan sesuatu, kereta bawah tanah yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. "Ah sudahlah, kita lihat saja nanti." Gumam Lara nyaris tidak terdengar, lalu dia masuk kedalam kereta bawah tanah tersebut.

Ketika masuk kedalam kereta, mata biru Lara langsung menatap penumpang lain dengan tatapan tajam. Ada seorang ibu-ibu yang sibuk memeluk tasnya yang nyaris sobek, dan ada juga seorang kakek –kakek yang tampak sedang menahan kantuknya tapi gagal. Dia menelengkan kepala ke kiri, dan memperhatikan gadis seusianya yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan." Ujar Lara.

"Memang tidak ada." Tukas Draco "Kau saja yang terlalu paranoid."

Mata biru Lara yang tajam menatap Draco dengan tatapan membunuh, "Tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga kan?"

Draco mendengus, kemudian dia menatap Harry dan Rika yang mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. "Lara, kenapa kau tidak ikut tidur?"

Gadis berambut pirang ikal itu menggeleng pelan, lalu dia melipat tangannya "Takut mimpi buruk."

"Tidak akan ada mimpi buruk." Ujar Draco seraya memutar matanya "Perjalanan ini akan jadi sangat panjang, dan kau akan memerlukan tidur."

"Bagaimana kalau aku nanti mati kedinginan disaat aku tertidur?" kata Lara seraya duduk di samping kakaknya. "Aku belum mau mati."

"Menggelikan sekali. Kita ini _penyihir._" Kata Draco, menekankan kata penyihir. "Kita bisa pasang mantra penghangat disekitar kita?"

Gadis bermata biru itu terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Draco. "Jam berapa kita akan sampai disana?"

"Kira-kira jam 7 malam, dan ini baru jam 3 sore." Jawabnya. "Tidur. Fisikmu lemah."

Tak menemukan kata-kata lain yang bisa digunakan untuk membalas kakaknya, Lara meliriknya, dan dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

**XXX**

Lara terbangun ketika dia merasakan cengkraman kuat di lengannya. Mata biru lautnya menatap orang yang membangunkannya. "Ada apa, kak?"

"Ada yang salah." Bisiknya nyaris tidak terdengar. "Kau tidak merasakannya?"

Lara terdiam, lalu dia berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan. "…ya, ada yang aneh." Ujarnya "Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu."

Suara barang terjatuh mengejutkan kedua Malfoy junior. Keduanya menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang terkulai lemas di kursi. Kedua tangannya berada di pangkuannya, dan tasnya yang nyaris sobek jatuh, isinya bergelimpangan di lantai.

Kedua kakak beradik Malfoy itu langsung merapihkan barang-barang ibu tersebut. Ketika selesai, Draco menyerahkan barang terakhir yang dia pungut kedalam tas yang dipegang Lara. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut berusaha tersenyum, dan dia menggoyangkan tangan wanita itu dengan lembut. "Bu, tas anda terjatuh."

Wanita itu tidak merespon. Ada segelintir rasa takut di dada Lara, tapi dia melawannya. "Bu, tas anda—"

Ketika Lara menyentuh pundak wanita tersebut, dia malah terjatuh ke lantai, dan dia sama sekali tidak merespon. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut mundur beberapa langkah, lalu dia menjerit kencang, sehingga jeritannya menggema di gerbong kereta, dan tentu saja, jeritannya membangunkan Harry dan Rika.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rika yang sudah siap dengan tongkatnya di tangan.

Draco memegangi Lara yang gemetaran hebat dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia sama takutnya dengan Lara, tapi dia tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa takut. Tanpa bicara, dia menunjuk wanita yang tadi terjatuh menghantam lantai.

"Astaga." Bisik Harry. "Apa dia…"

"Meninggal? Ya!" ujar Lara dengan suara serak. "Aku tahu harusnya kita tidak menggunakan kereta ini…"

Rika menoleh ke belakang, lalu dia mendesah "Jangan bilang kalau tinggal kita yang masih hidup."

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Draco. "Ini tidak terlalu dingin."

Rika melirik jam tangannya yang dilengkapi alat ukur udara, dan mata coklatnya langsung membulat. "Ini -40 derajat Celcius." Katanya ngeri "Muggle hanya dapat bertahan dengan suhu -18 derajat Celcius."

"B-berarti…kita satu-satunya yang masih hidup?" tanya Harry dengan gigi gemeretakkan. "Ini tidak lucu."

"Tidak bisakah kita mencoba untuk ber-Apparate keluar dari sini?" tanya Draco. "Aku bisa ber-Apparate."

"Mungkin." Ujar Harry. "Kita coba saja."

Tanpa komando, Rika langsung memegang erat lengan Harry, dan Lara langsung mempererat pegangannya di lengan Draco. Kedua lelaki tersebut memejamkan matanya, dan mereka menghilang…hanya untuk kembali lagi.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" jerit Lara.

Draco terdiam sejenak, lalu dia memandang sekelilingnya "Tampaknya ada barrier Anti-Apparation."

Lara menjerit lagi, lalu dia mulai mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak mau…aku tidak…"

"Tenanglah! Kau hanya membuatku tambah stress!" tukas Draco.

Lara bersandar di pintu kereta, dan dia merosot ke lantai. Kedua tangannya menangkupkan wajahnya, lalu dia mulai menangis diam-diam. Harry dan Rika duduk berdekatan, dan Draco merangkak mendekati Lara. "_Sorry."_

Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis berambut pirang tersebut memeluk lengan Draco. Lelaki pirang itu hanya menghela napas, dan membiarkan adiknya menangis di lengannya. Dia tahu ketakutan terbesar Lara, yaitu kesunyian. Dan kondisi sekarang ini…benar-benar sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kereta berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan.

Tiba-tiba, kereta berhenti dengan mendadak, menyebabkan banyak mayat dan barang-barang berjatuhan. Mata coklat Rika menatap mayat-mayat berjatuhan satu-persatu, dan wajahnya sedikit memucat. Harry memperat genggamannya di tangan Rika, dia sama takutnya dengan yang lain.

"Kenapa lagi ini?" gumam Lara.

"Ssh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata Draco. "Semoga…"

Pintu gerbong terbuka dengan sangat perlahan. Rika mempererat genggamannya, dan begitu juga dengan Harry. Lara dapat merasakan penglihatannya mulai mengabur, dan Draco berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya agar dia dapat berlari kalau keadaan berubah buruk.

Bukan manusia yang memasuki gerbong, tapi juga bukan hantu. Orang tersebut memakai seragam masinis, tapi badannya membusuk dan berwarna hitam. Bola matanya sudah copot entah kemana, dan di tangan kanannya, sebuah linggis menggantung lemah.

Lara mencabut tongkatnya sambil menjerit, dan mengarahkannya ke masinis jadi-jadian tersebut. Tangannya gemetaran bukan main. Mantra yang ingin diucapkannya seperti tersangkut di leher.

Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya ke masinis aneh tadi, dan meneriakkan "Avada Kedavra!"

Masinis itu terdorong mundur, dan terjatuh ke lantai. Keempat penyihir tersebut bernapas lega, dan keempatnya kembali berteriak ketika melihat masinis itu berdiri kembali.

Lara memungut penggaris besi yang jatuh dari sebuah tas, lalu dia berlari mendekati masinis tersebut. Sambil menjerit, dia menebas kepala masinis tersebut. Tentu saja, masinis jadi-jadian itu langsung jatuh, dan badannya berubah menjadi debu berwarna abu-abu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menjatuhkan penggaris besinya, dan dia berlutut di lantai. Napasnya yang tidak beraturan terdengar jelas, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Keempat penyihir itu terlalu shock untuk bisa bicara satu kata saja. "Zombie." Gumam Harry. "Mahluk yang hanya bisa dibunuh dengan cara kepalanya dipenggal."

Rika menghela napas ketakutan, lalu dia memungut linggis tajam yang tadi dibawa-bawa oleh masinis zombie tadi. "Kalian carilah barang tajam yang bisa dipakai untuk memenggal kepala zombie." Ujarnya. "Zombie tidak sepadat manusia, dia dapat ditebas dengan besi yang berat dan tajam."

"Jadi—kita tak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk mengalahkan mereka?" tanya Draco, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Rika.

"Kita harus melawan mereka dengan cara muggle, mau tidak mau." Kata Lara tiba-tiba. "Disini aturannya adalah; yang kuat hidup, yang lemah mati."

* * *

><p>To|Be|Continue<p>

Sumpah, pas saya ngerjain ini, tiba-tiba ada unknown number telpon saya. Mau nangis saya, takut banget ;_;

Bagaimana? Ini cerita Mystery/Horror pertama saya lho XD yang review akan mendapatkan hadiah payung cantik dari saya /dor/

Soal Draco ama Harry nanti pacaran atau ngak, masih menerima saran! XD Jadi review aja kalo mau mereka pacaran /plak

Sori pendek!


End file.
